El diario de Shampoo
by Mizukii16
Summary: Querido diario: Sé que no tengo amigas ni gente con la que pueda expresarme libremente,como lo hacen la mayoria de chicas que mi edad,pero al menos te tengo a tí diario mio. Gracias por escucharme y sobre todo, gracias por dejar que aprenda de mi misma sin juzgarme. Te quiere,Shampoo.


**~El Diario de Shampoo~**

 **Buenas buenas! Como han estado? Bueno, hoy les traigo una historia nueva ( y no con tantas barbaridades ortográficas como mis dos antiguas historias que por cierto creo que borraré) Espero les guste, escogí a Shampoo porque es un personaje que siento que debe de a ver algo más detrás de la " _villana_ "que siempre nos presentan en la gran mayoría de fanfics.**

 **No es mi personaje favorito pero no la odio y por un extraño motivo siento que es de los personajes que tienen mucho que expresar pero a nadie a quien contarle sus cosas. Sin mas les dejo la lectura, espero la disfruten y cualquier sugerencia o crítica me la digan para mejorar! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer !**

Querido Diario:

¡No lo entiendo! Hoy volvió a rechazarme. Mi bisabuela ya perdió esperanza y hasta Mousse me a tratado de decir que ya no vale la pena.

Hoy pensé que sería diferente, que finalmente se fijaría en mi. Digo, no es para menos tendría que estar loco para no mirarme. No es por ser egocéntrica ¡Solo soy sincera! Siempre que salgo a cualquier parte noto la mirada de todos sobre mi. Miradas de deseo, de lujuria, de envidia y la verdad debo admitir que a una parte mía siempre le gusto llamar la atención.

Desde que soy niña he resaltado bastante, no por nada soy la mejor luchadora y siempre he defendido mi título. Bueno no siempre, tú ya sabes toda la historia querido diario, no creo que exista la necesidad de contarte como llego a mi vida mi querido Airen.

Ahhh en fin ¿Dónde me quede? Oh, si si _(perdón por darle tantas vueltas antes de contarte qué pasó, es solo que a veces tengo mucho que expresar y casi nadie con quien hablar)_ como te decía, hoy volvió a rechazarme. Tenía un plan, uno muy bueno ¡Lo juro! Esta vez no era nada de hechizos ni envenenamientos,hoy iba a dejar todo en manos de la naturaleza y bueno... emmm digamos que le di una pequeña ayudadita jeje.

Como sabes ya tengo 20 años y déjame decirte que no es por nada pero estoy hecha un bombón. Siempre supe que era bella y siempre usé eso a mi favor _(no es nada malo, ya sabes lo que pienso, una mujer que sabe lo que es puede conseguir todo lo que quiere)_ pero ahora te juro que no hay quien se me resista...o eso creí.

Confié en que la naturaleza y las hormonas hicieran su trabajo con mi Airen pero te preguntarás ¿Cómo?

Bueno, me escabullí por la madrugada a su habitación. Por suerte,ahora mi futuro padre y mi futura madre duermen en otra habitación entonces,sin hacer ruido, ingresé por la ventana y por unos instantes aprecié a mi adorado Airen.

¡Kami, cada vez se pone más irresistible! Antes era bastante guapo y no estaba nada mal pero ahora a sus 21 años recién cumplidos es todo un adonis,creo que no existe chica que se le resista.

Envidié tanto a la tonta de la chica violenta ¡Quien como ella! Puede verlo a la hora que quiera y estar todos los benditos días a su lado. Bueno, tenía que actuar rápido pues ya estaba amaneciendo y aunque mi Airen siempre tuvo el sueño pesado en unas horas la boba de la marimacha tendría que venir a despertarlo. Así que me desabroche la bata de seda con la que llegué y la tire a un lado quedándome solamente con el precioso BabyDoll que acababa de comprar hace unos días.

A mi me encantó, era de color rojo con algunos detalles dorados. Admito que pedí una talla menos para que se ajustara y resaltara mi busto y mi trasero así se vería más provocador; Cuando me lo probé en casa quede bastante satisfecha, estaba segura que esta vez mi Airen caería redondito a mis pies.

Me acosté con cuidado a su lado,abracé su brazo, acomode mi cabeza en su hombro y me quede pensando como debía reaccionar, que cara debía poner, si sería mejor morderme el labio al hablarle o pegar mis pechos al suyo mientras le susurraba al oído; En fin,lo necesario para que reaccionara de una vez por todas y deje de ser el niño tímido que siempre ha sido .Así pasaron las horas y como no me daba sueño por la adrenalina que sentía decidí mejor no dormir para asegurarme de que todo salga bien.

Cuando el reloj apuntó las 7 de la mañana me ganó la ansiedad y decidí despertarlo.Lo llame suavemente con la voz mas dulce y sensual que pude cerca del oído y él ni se inmutaba, después de varios intentos me desesperé así que tuve que gritarle ¡Por todos los cielos, este chico si puede llegar a desesperar! Ahora entiendo a la chica del mazo.

Se despertó y casi me tira al suelo de lo rápido que se levanto, juro que hubiera dejado pasar esto si no hubiera sido porque el muy bobo no paraba de gritar todo el tiempo: **_"SI SI AKANE YA ESTOY DESPIERTO! ESTOY DESPIERTO NO DORMIDO! MUY DESPIERTO"_** \- ¿Es enserio ? Hay una chica que parece una diosa en su cama y lo único que hace es gritar _"yi istiy dispiirti ikinii"_ AHH! Airen ¡Eres un estúpido! Y lo peor fue cuando me di cuenta que la mismísima Marimacha estaba en la puerta viendo todo.

Su cara era todo un poema, miro a Ranma que al parecer ya se había percato de mi presencia y sabía que la tonta esa también. Comenzó a decirle que no era lo que creía, que no sabía de donde había salido y que le creyera y bla bla bla cosas que siempre dice desde que éramos unos chiquillos.Los ojos de la Tendo se llenaron de lágrimas y su mirada al posarse en mi Airen fue de decepción y furia. Nada fuera de lo común, pensé que iba a gritarnos como siempre y posiblemente nos lanzaría un balde con agua, que sabe Kamisama de donde lo saca, nos insultaría como siempre y asunto arreglado,ashh ¡Esta tonta chiquilla! Es tan infantil. La mire con odio ¡Arruino por completo mi plan! pero algo se me ocurrió y por inercia se me escapó una sonrisa maliciosa. Si ella malogró mi momento yo iba a arruinar su mañana.Estaba apunto de decir algo para llamar la atención de mi Airen, que me observara de una buena vez y que la chica violenta nos dejara tranquilos pero al verla no me salieron palabras y mi sonrisa se borro.Ella me estaba mirando, esperé que comience su berrinche habitual pero esta vez fue diferente, me miró como nunca antes.

Su mirada no era de odio ni de rencor, su mirada era de lástima.No me miraba con pena, me miraba con dureza y en ese momento sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Escuchaba a mi Airen seguir defendiéndose pero ella ni caso, solo seguía mirándome.Aún recuerdo cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y como salió corriendo sin ni siquiera insultarnos o algo.

Cuando mi Airén me miró note cólera, me miró de arriba a bajo y rápidamente apartó su mirada para buscar algo en su habitación. Me lanzo la bata con la que llegue, lo mire sorprendida y me quede aún más sorprendida cuando me dijo: **_"Ya ponte esto y vete de aquí,suficiente has hecho hoy ¿Qué no te cansas? Ya,abúrrete"._** Me quede helada mientras veía como rápidamente se iba por el mismo camino en el que la chica violenta se fue.

Me puse de pie y decidí que era mejor ir a casa, no me sentía de ánimos.Me coloqué la bata y antes de abrocharla me encontré viéndome en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana. Era hermosa, de eso no había duda pero al centrarme en mis ojos no pude evitar recordar la mirada de la marimacha.Sentí rabia, abroche rápidamente la bata y salí de esa casa.

Cuando llegue al restaurante mi bisabuela me esperaba en la entrada me miró con cansancio lanzando un leve suspiro ¿Qué carajos tenían hoy con mirarme con esas caras? Sin mencionar nada por mi aspecto solo atinó a decirme que subiera a cambiarme rápido, hoy teníamos más clientes de lo habitual.

El día transcurrió con normalidad pero si te soy sincera, hoy no me he sentido del todo bien. La mirada de cansancio de mi bisabuela no deja de venir a mi mente, las palabras de mi Airen no dejan de sonar y la mirada de la chica violenta, demonios, me hace sentir cosas que nunca antes he sentido.Me provoca un nudo en la garganta con solo recordarla.

No lo entiendo, nunca me a importado lo que piensen de mi y menos la estúpida de la marimacha esa...pero entonces ¿Qué siento? ¿Por qué sentí que algo estaba mal? He estado pensando todo el día y aún no encuentro la respuesta, solo sé que me hace sentir mal y... por algún extraño motivo, aunque me cueste admitirlo, hoy más que nunca sentí la necesidad de pedir disculpas. No sé porque pero sentí la necesidad de pedir disculpas a mi Airen, a mi bisabuela, _(Kami, no puedo creer lo que voy a escribir)_ sentí también la necesidad de pedir disculpas a la chica violenta. No me malinterpretes diario mío, yo la odio y no la soporto solo que hoy... no sé.

Pero aún falta, algo falta, aún siento que debo pedir disculpas a algo o a alguien pero no entiendo a quien. Me confunde, sabes? Es la primera ves que me siento así,como... culpable?

Rayos, no entiendo porque justo ahora las lágrimas aparecen en mis ojos pero tengo una extraña necesidad de llorar. Me mire en mi espejo de cuerpo completo, admirándome, de nuevo el nudo en la garganta y hecho a llorar más. Inconsciente me doy cuenta que me estoy abrazando a mi misma, miro fijamente el reflejo de mis ojos y sin saber porque, de mis labios escapó un "lo siento".

Creo que lo mejor será dormir, hoy no soy yo misma y ni hablar del lío que tengo en mis pensamientos y sentimientos,al menos me he desahogado escribiendo.

gracias por escucharme como siempre querido diario.

Te quiere, Shampoo.

Les gusto? Eso espero.Ya saben amigos míos, cualquier crítica o sujerencia estoy abierta a escucharlas. Nos leemos luego! Bye bye


End file.
